


Angel of the Lord

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Castiel is told what he must do.





	Angel of the Lord

"Rescue Dean Winchester from Hell." Castiel repeated his mission statement under his breath. His first real order from God. His chance to really prove himself as an Angel of the Lord. Castiel vowed that he would complete this mission and every subsequent thing God told him to do. He would become the ideal Angel he had always wanted to be, and he would rise through the ranks of Heaven. 

He never imagined how Dean Winchester would interfere with this plan.

From the moment Castiel cast his eyes on Dean Winchester the first time, he knew that he had misunderstood everything in the world up until this point. There was Dean Winchester, hopeless, helpless, in Hell. And here was he, Castiel, here to bail him out. Yet somehow Castiel felt utterly powerless to Dean Winchester in that moment. He felt as though Dean was the one with control over Cas, and not vice-versa.

Dean cried as Cas freed him from the chains that bound him. At one point Dean was crying so hard that Cas had to take Dean's face in his hands, look him deeply into the eyes, and tell him, "Everything's going to be okay." Dean softened at Cas's touch immediately, and for the short trip up from Hell, Dean Winchester's heart belonged to Castiel. 

If only he hadn't forgotten those moments upon getting back to earth.

But Castiel knew he had to wipe Dean's memory clean, to obliterate any evidence of himself from Dean's mind. That knowledge was not for humans to know. Hunters and angels did not usually mix, and even Dean Winchester was no exception to that rule, no matter what God may have ordered.

Besides, Castiel's orders were to leave Dean Winchester alone after rescuing him. And alone he planned to leave him.

That is, until he saw how desperate, how frightened Dean was after emerging from that pine box.

That is when Castiel knew that he had to talk to Dean.

If only Dean could remember.

If only Dean could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just another short fic for my 100 Fics in 100 Days challenge!


End file.
